


Seven Days

by cherylandtoni



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl and toni, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Orgasm Denial, Sexual Tension, Smut, Unresolved Sexual Tension, beronica, betty and veronica, choni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 08:52:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherylandtoni/pseuds/cherylandtoni
Summary: Kevin gets sick of Cheryl and Toni’s/ Betty and Veronica’s constant sexual endeavours and puts them up to a challenge: Can they go one week without sexual contact? The first person to give in buys Pops for a year. Game on.





	Seven Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys! This is my first fan fiction I am posting so don’t judge... Open to suggestions in comments :)

Betty walked into the common room with the usual spring in her step before she stopped short at the sight in front of her. Toni Topaz sitting on the couch. Perfectly normal. Cheryl Blossom sitting on her lap. Also perfectly normal. But Toni’s hands up Cheryl’s skirt and Cheryl moaning loudly. Not normal. ‘What the fuck guys? What the fuck?’ was all Betty could get out. 

Truth be told she was a little flustered, but she wouldn’t be admitting that to anyone any time soon. Toni looked up and smirked. ‘Hey Nancy Drew.’ Cheryl stood up slowly, leaning against the wall for support as her legs were still a little shaky. ‘What is it cousin? Nothing you haven’t seen before I’m sure.’ Betty scoffed. ‘This is the common room, okay? Anyone could walk in here. Even Weatherbee. So just calm it down a bit.’

Cheryl rolled her eyes dramatically and dragged Toni with her.  
‘Come on TT. Let’s go somewhere else.’  
That same evening everyone was at Pops, the whole gang. The whole gang being Betty, Veronica, Cheryl, Toni and Kevin. Riverdale High’s resident gays. Betty and Veronica were opposite each other, as were Cheryl and Toni, while Kevin awkwardly sat on the edge, trying to keep a conversation going.

Cheryl was complaining about the practice she had had that morning with the River Vixens, and Toni was listening sympathetically, even though she had been there, witnessed everything and knew that most of what Cheryl was saying was a ridiculous over dramatisation. They continued on in this manner for another couple of minutes before Cheryl felt Betty shudder against her. 

Cheryl turned to see what was going on. Betty was staring into her milkshake fixatedly, desperately trying not to make a noise. ‘Betty are you okay?’ Cheryl asked softly, nudging her slightly. Betty’s head snapped up, her eyes wild. Cheryl looked confused for a second before her eyes found Veronica’s huge smirk across the booth. ‘Oh my god.’ Toni said suddenly, before leaning down under the table. When she sat up again, Betty’s face was the colour of Cheryl’s hair. ‘You’re totally palming Betty under the table.’ Cheryl accused Veronica. Veronica smirked again. ‘So what if I am?’ she replied.

Kevin stood up. ‘I have had enough of you four.’ He stuttered slightly, slamming a hand down onto the table. ‘None of you can go five minutes without getting in each others pants. So, I’m proposing a competition.’ Toni sighed. ‘Kev, really?’ she complained. Kevin looked at them all in turn, Betty still flushed and shaking, Cheryl looking bored, Toni looking at Cheryl and Veronica drinking her milkshake nonchalantly. ‘You are all going to go a week. A week without any sex.’

Cheryl’s head snapped up, her face flaming. ‘No.’ Toni smirked. ‘That good huh bombshell?’ she said, winking at Cheryl. Cheryl rolled her eyes as Kevin continued, despite the outraged looks coming from everyone on the table. ‘The first couple to sleep together before the week is up have to pay for Pops for the next year.’ he finished, smiling sweetly. At last, Betty spoke up. ‘How do you know one of us will do it before the end of the week?’ Kevin smirked. ‘I’m not stupid Betty.’

 

And with that, the week of celibacy begun.

 

..........................................................

 

‘Right, Cheryl, you can do this.’ Cheryl whispered under her breath as she walked into Riverdale High. Much to Cheryl’s annoyance, Toni had gone back to her trailer instead of coming home with her because she didn’t want to pay for Pops for a year. Cheryl could afford it but Toni? Not so much. Taking a deep breath, she walked calmly into the common room. Fuck. Toni was sitting lazily in one of the chairs, her back to Cheryl, her skin slightly exposed and her hair in plaits. 

The moment Cheryl sat down Toni’s eyes were on her, looking her up and down slowly, staring for slightly too long at her legs. Cheryl felt her cheeks heat up slightly and she looked away. ‘Baby come here. Just because I can’t have sex with you does that mean I don’t get a hello kiss?’ Toni whined. Cheryl rolled her eyes, and bit her lip to hide her smile. ‘Fine.’ She crossed over to Toni’s chair and pressed their lips together gently, trying to make the kiss as chaste as possible. However, Toni had different ideas, and opened her mouth slightly, inviting Cheryl in. Cheryl pulled away with a torn expression on her face. ‘Toni.. we can’t.’ she mouthed, pointing a finger in the direction of a smug Kevin, who was watching the exchange with a satisfied look. 

Toni scowled. ‘Fuck you Kevin’ she hissed and flipped him off. ‘Now, now Toni. No need to get hostile. It’s only been... fourteen hours.’  
‘Fourteen hours is too long.’ Veronica huffed from the other side of the room, playing with Betty’s fingers. Betty smiled shyly and squeezed her hand. ‘We can do it V. I believe in us.’ Cheryl rolled her eyes at Betty’s relentless optimism. She didn’t believe any of them would make it past two days. ‘Tell you what.’ Kevin smirked and walked towards them, looking increasingly amused at the situation. ‘A new rule. You all have to tease the other one as much as possible, and instead of the couple paying for Pops, the first person to give in and initiate things has to pay for everyone.’ Toni smirked. She knew she had almost complete control over Cheryl. 

‘And how do we let the other person know we are initiating things and not just teasing?’ Veronica asked. Kevin thought for a second and then smiled. ‘When you're giving in and asking for it, you have to say a code word. Any ideas?’ he asked, looking around the room. Toni spoke up suddenly, desperate to make Cheryl squirm. ‘How about.. Cherry.’ she said slowly and deliberately, making sure to give Cheryl another look up and down as she did so. Cheryl’s head snapped around and she glared at Toni angrily. ‘You little.. serpent.’ she snapped, covering up her embarrassment with anger, and trying to block out the memories of what happened the night of her and Toni’s first date.

Later, in class, Cheryl couldn’t stop thinking about this whole ridiculous game, and how badly she wanted Toni right now. They were sitting next to each other, as usual, but weren’t even touching. It’s like Toni wanted Cheryl to initiate contact. Cheryl pouted slightly. Toni was her girlfriend and she couldn’t even hold her hand in class. All because Keller wasn’t getting any and was jealous. Suddenly Cheryl remembered the new rule, and proceeded to attempt to tease Toni. She dropped her hand down off the desk suddenly and it brushed Toni’s leg as it fell to her side. Toni’s sharp intake of breath next to her ear made her smirk. Good. A moment later, Cheryl shifted slightly closer to her, causing their legs to press together. 

Toni felt herself heating up, and tried to focus on what her teacher was saying and not on Cheryl’s unsubtle advancements. When Cheryl’s hand came to rest on her knee, Toni tensed, and leaned over to whisper in her ear. ‘Sorry, bombshell, but its going to take a lot more than that to make me give in to you. Unless you intend on fingering me right here, right now, then you had better take that hand off my leg.’ Cheryl pulled her hand away suddenly, stunned by Toni’s bluntness. A dark blush crept up her neck, matching her sweater.

‘Antoinette Topaz.’ a voice said at their desk. Cheryl looked up to see their teacher standing there, an annoyed expression on his face. ‘Get yourself to Weatherbee’s office right now. I don’t have people talking in my classroom.’ Toni sighed and stood up. Cheryl immediately missed her warmth and couldn’t help but stare as Toni walked away slowly, hips swinging deliberately. God this was going to be harder than she had thought.


End file.
